


Silk and Calluses

by emmadilla



Series: My Fallout 'Verse [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Corsetry, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Cait and Misha start to bed down for the night while out in the Commonwealth when the former fighter produces a bottle of whiskey to share. Sexy times follow, of course.





	Silk and Calluses

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 6 prompt: corsets

The light of the sun faded, retreating as it started setting over the horizon. My companion, Cait, plopped to the ground next to the fire and reached for the plate of food I offered, her red hair mussed as it always was. “You ever gonna comb that rat’s nest?” I teased.

 

“Aye, I just did this mornin’! Hush with you!” she exclaimed as she stabbed the yao guai meat. Ithad initially been a mistake wandering where they had, but once we put down the beasts, it turned out to be a nice little spot to bunker down for the night. The “cave” we currently occupied was really little more than an overhang closed in on one side by a tangle of bushes and felled trees and on the other by a large, rusting bus whose side was split open so as to provide easy access to a place to sleep. Not that we hadn’t had our fair share of sleeping on the ground, but anytime we could sleep off of it, we took it, even if it was as simple as a bus.

 

After we finished our dinner, I made a quick patrol of the area to make sure all was secure before I climbed into the side of the bus to set up for the night. I took the liberty of grabbing Cait’s sleep pack and setting it up as well, since she had grabbed a bottle of bourbon and was taking swigs from it every now and then. It was her go to if she didn’t have any jet, and I preferred Cait drunk over Cait high, so it was a reasonable enough trade off. It was part of the reason we hadn’t stopped by a settlement yet, as I didn’t want her hooking up with any chem dealers and stocking up. It meant I had to be extra careful out in the wasteland, but it was worth it to not have to deal with my companion during her highs. Drunk Cait I could deal with. She rarely even got sloppy drunk, just enough to slur a little bit and get giggly. That was a vast improvement over her just lying there like a fucking zombie, staring into nothing.

 

She didn’t wait long before climbing up in the bus with me, bottle in hand as I was knelt over and straightening out my own sleep pack. She plopped down on the floor of the bus next to me and nudged me as she offered me the bottle. Never one to turn down free alcohol, I took a deep swig of my own. I preferred vodka, but here in the wasteland beggars couldn’t be choosers. I handed it back to her as I eased into a sitting position, my back against the bench seat, facing Cait. “So, Misha,” she began, not slurring just yet, “when you think we’ll be back in what counts for civilization?”

 

I shrugged. “There’s a couple of sites I want to try to hit up for some salvage before we do.”

 

“Ach! I think we have enough, don’t you?”

 

I flashed her a smile. “Could always have more.”

 

“Well I’m not luggin’ around any more junk than what I have already. If ya want more, yer gonna hafta carry it yerself.”

 

“Deal.”

 

She rolled her eyes and took a small sip before handing the bottle over to me, and we went several rounds on it until we were both nicely buzzed and Cait had moved over from her spot across from me to snuggle up to my side. This was another side effect of her being drunk, her sweet and cuddly side came out. It was a very small side of her and very rare to see, so I had to enjoy it while it lasted. By the morning, once she’d sobered up, she’d shove me off of her and go on her way like nothing ever happened. That was Cait for ya. But hell I just couldn’t bring myself to drop her off anywhere and leave her, and I think she secretly enjoyed our little thing we had going, even if she would never admit it. “Misha, Misha, Misha,” she hummed, giggling. “Pretty name. Kinda girly for ya, no?”

 

I snorted. “My real name is Dmitri, you know that.”

 

“How the hell do ya get Misha from Dmitri?”

 

“You don’t.”

 

“Then why go by Misha, hmmm?”

 

I sighed. “It’s a long story, sweetie, maybe another time.”

 

She shrugged and nestled into my side. We had an understanding with each other, that we could ask questions, let the other talk as much as they wanted, but as soon as the other person rebuffed then we retreated and let it go. I usually gave in a little more than she did, but I still had my limits and she respected them, just as I respected hers. We may have been fucking each other, but that didn’t mean we would just pour our heart and soul into the other person. Neither one of us were willing to take that step, not anytime soon, and we were both cool with that.

 

Soon, I felt her soft lips on the side of my neck and I smiled. “Kitten a little frisky tonight?”

 

“Mmmm. Maybe.”

 

I chuckled. “Hmm, well I’m gonna need a little more to go on than a maybe, or else I’m going to bed.”

 

Moving to straddle my lap, she pulled herself in for a hard kiss. My hands wandered up her back, fingertips caressing the corset that she typically wore. It wasn’t one of those legit ones, the ones that would lace up and actively cinch a waist, but it looked enough like one to turn me on. I wasn’t really sure why she wore it outside of the fighting ring. Maybe because she was just used to it, or maybe it was her style, or maybe she just didn’t care enough to pull on anything else when given the chance. Whatever the reason, I loved that she wore it. It was pretty and feminine and a seeming contradiction to everything about Cait, but at the same time it was uniquely her. I couldn’t possibly picture her without it now.

 

Her fingers worked the buttons on my shirt, opening it up so she could run her fingernails over my skin. I loved it when she did that, the more scratch marks the better. Kitten liked to be a little rough, but I could take it. The first scratches made me moan, and I could feel her smile before she pulled back, biting her lip. I flashed her a crooked grin as I asked, “Yes?”

 

Without a word, she reached behind my head and tugged at the elastic that held my too long hair in a bun, spilling my thick, dark hair over my shoulders. Rolling my eyes, I let her have her fun. For whatever reason, she loved it when I had my hair down and I didn’t mind it if we were off duty. Since it had been a minute since we weren’t scavenging, my hair hadn’t been released from my typical bun for a while, and she giggled as she commented, “Now who needs to comb their hair, hmm?”

 

I shook my head as I quipped, “Shut up, Cait.” Pulling her into a kiss, I reached down to unbuckle her belt and work on her zipper, something she helped with along with my own belt. She reached up to tug on the zipper at the back of her corset but I stopped her. “Why don’t you leave that on tonight?”

 

Cait said nothing in return, but with that lascivious smile of hers, I knew the idea was well received. After I shed my shirt and vest and we were able to work off our pants, I laid her down on my sleep pack. Kissing her passionately, I worked my way down her body, from her neck, to the swell of her breasts, skirting down her corset before I buried my face in between her legs. Teasing apart her folds, I found her bud and began teasing her with it, slowly licking up and down before sucking it gently into my mouth before releasing it and moving down to spear her opening with my tongue and repeating that process over and over and over again. Moaning, she arched her back. as she murmured, “Fuck scavenging, Mish, this is what yer job should be.”

 

“Yeah, but as much as I love eating your sweet cunt, that ain’t gonna pay the bills, sweetheart.”

 

“Fuck bills, just fuck _me_.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

Climbing back up her body, I gave her one more kiss before I sat up, pulling one of her legs up onto my shoulder as I teased her entrance. “Mishaaaa,” she groaned, letting her head fall back as I made sure she was ready for me before I breached her. Sucking in a breath, I closed my eyes as her heat enveloped me, sending a pleasurable shiver up my spine. Fuck but she was hot and tight and wet and just fucking _perfect_. Opening my eyes once more, I saw she had closed hers as well, clutching the blankets as I slowly rocked in and out. Reaching down, I stroked the familiar corset, its smooth material making my hands feel even rougher than they already were. It was an interesting contrast, the silk and calluses, but it seemed fitting for our life. A little luxury stolen here and there in this godforsaken wasteland that we struggled to survive in day in and day out.

 

Cait unhooked her leg from my shoulder and pulled me down to her, slamming her lips against mine and scraping her nails against my back, leaving trails of red welts in their wake. I moaned as I sped up my pace. This was her way of telling me that she was ready for more, and if that’s what kitten wanted, that’s what kitten got. And so it became a competition between us, a push and pull of who could take more than the other. I pounded into her as hard as I could and she scratched so deep she drew blood, but neither of us were satisfied quite yet.

 

Pulling out of her, I hauled her up and leaned her against the bench seat, bending her over. I teased her, pushing inside her only to pull completely out, repeating the process a few times. Before she could pout too much, however, I took hold of her hips and started fucking her long and hard, the edges of her corset brushing against my fingers. My back stung where she’d been clawing at me, but fuck it only drove me harder. Settling one of my hands on her shoulder, I gave her no reason to ask me to fuck her harder, as I anticipated she might do. She only reached beneath her to rub at her own clit, and I knew she was getting close. And fuck, so was I, if I was being honest, but she just felt so good I wanted to keep going.

 

Finally, I felt her clench around me, and my hips stuttered at the sensation. I did my best to ride out her orgasm before I pulled out and jerked off, finishing on the back of her corset.

 

Wiping the sweat off of my forehead, I was about to check on her as she hadn’t moved yet, but finally she did, pushing herself off of the bench seat. Feeling behind her, she groaned as she asked, “Oi! Did you finish on my corset?” My low chuckling answered her question and she sighed as she reached into my bag. “Fine, I’ll use _yer_ towel then.”

 

I shrugged. “Go ahead. It’s not like we’ll be anywhere to use towels soon anyway.” Cait groaned as she finished cleaning up and slipped off her corset finally, collapsing on her sleep roll.

 

She was clearly not that happy about putting off a break, but I wasn’t about to be swayed. “Ya know, if I’d known we weren’t takin’ hardly any breaks doin’ this, I wouldn’t have agreed to come with ya in the first goddamn place.” With her piece said, she tucked herself in and turned her back to me, pouting.

 

Rolling my eyes, I crawled up to lie beside her, not even pulling my hair back as I settled by her side and pulled her to me, using the blanket of my pack to ensure I wouldn’t go without a blanket all night. She did this all the time, bristling and complaining and pouting, but that was just her way. She was all bark and only a little bite, not enough to dissuade me, so I wasn’t going anywhere. In quiet moments like this, before we both drifted off, I would resolve more than ever to stay by her side. As much trouble as she could cause, she was my kitten, and I wasn’t about to let anyone mess with her.

 

If only I could protect her from herself.


End file.
